


伤口与美梦

by Zurazura0814



Category: King of Otoko - Kanjani8 (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Summary: “这疤，好难看。”“没有啊我觉得挺好的，对了你说的300回算不算数？”





	伤口与美梦

眼前混沌的搅成一片，他还没完全缓过神，痛觉神经不甚敏感的他只是深切的感受到了刀刃的冰凉，然而此时他才发觉原来自己还是温热的，体内没入的锋利金属也被渐渐融进了体温。他听见有人叫他的名字，愤怒的狮子一样的啸叫，完了，他心下一凉，想告诉他什么却都来不及回头看他一眼，陷入黑暗前的最后记忆只是一缕血腥气。

这一觉未免也太长了，人生过往流水似的从眼前溜过，他甚至以为这就是所谓的人生的走马灯。

梦里的画面从他拥有记忆开始像快放的镜头，他害怕极了却对眼前的一切无能为力，然而一切景物却骤然停在了一片朱红色的黄昏，乌鸦啼叫着的熟悉的新宿的黄昏。金发的小个子脸上挂着伤，他又赢了，地上躺着的几个汉子足足比他高了两头，现在却像打翻了盘煮过头的番茄酱意面，个个沾满鲜红，软绵绵的倒在地上。

他把双手在背心上抹了抹，现在花哨的背心上不止鲜艳的印花，还有新鲜的血迹，他撩起一头金发，眼神还是恶狠狠的像头豹子似的，吊着眉梢看着他，“去喝酒吧，你请客。”梦中的自己掐灭了手里的烟点头。小个子一跃蹦上自己的背，他背着小个子，任他一路晃悠着一双腿，故意使坏得弄乱自己用发胶固定规律的头发。一路招摇的穿过繁华的街头。他俩推开店门落座，相熟的老板笑他们像一对连体婴，樱桃叼着半粒花生冲他眨眼，“谁要和这傻大个连在一起。”老板推来酒杯，瞅着自己直笑也不戳破。

酒精不光让胜利的喜悦膨胀，也膨胀了膀胱。那是他俩的第一次，嘈杂的酒吧厕所里，樱桃解开裤子撑着墙依旧摇摇晃晃的对不准小便池，他便站在后头，扶着他，也扶着他的小兄弟，樱桃有些抗拒软绵绵的锤他的肩膀，小腹微微隆起，落在他手里的器官也憋的沉甸甸硬邦邦，却死活不愿以这样的状态排泄，和以往的樱桃不同，此时的樱桃才真的如同他的名字一般，红艳艳甜丝丝的诱人，这让烟囱心脏角落里的某些情愫慢慢发酵，他不自觉换了个手势，从扶着变成了握，冰凉的手与发烫的家伙猛地增大接触面积让樱桃倒吸一口气，也就趁着他叫出声之前，烟囱仗着身高的绝对优势，附身吻住了他觊觎已久的樱桃的嘴。他口腔里还留着甜如糖浆的野格酒的味道，舌头软滑的难以捕捉，他舔他的上腭迫使他接受自己在他口中更加深入的探索，手也跟着得寸进尺，他揉搓樱桃带着潮气柱头，指腹恶意的摩挲着顶端那条微张的小口，另一只手按压着他的小腹，强迫樱桃在他眼前从身体里挤出点什么。这让原本就矮小的樱桃缩得更小，牢牢嵌在烟囱的怀里不住的颤抖。他想伸手制止跨间的压榨却被迫一起加入了对自己下体的蹂躏，烟囱的手握着樱桃的的一起在可怜的性器上撸动，他摇着头，口中满是呜咽与烟囱从未见识过的可怜嘤咛，烟囱放开他的嘴唇，咬上他的耳垂，“别怕，都交给我吧。”他劝慰着，吐着信子似的引诱着樱桃。

“给我吧，别怕。”低沉的声音重复着，咒语一样击碎了樱桃最后的戒备。

他终于拧紧了烟囱袖口的衣料，在烟囱的注视下不争气的泄了出来，清亮的水柱断断续续，烟囱满足的看着樱桃在排泄快感中闭上眼睛舒爽的抽搐着，他的吐息都变得柔软，金色的头发在烟囱的怀里被蹭得凌乱，全无了打架时骇人的气势，水声停了下来，两人还紧贴着，樱桃眼神迷离得喘着粗气，腿脚发软直往下打滑。

可就是一瞬间的事，烟囱被怀里的人猛地撞开，樱桃瞪圆了眼睛一拳便招呼上了他的脸，他狠狠地跌进了敞着门的厕所隔间，狼狈的跌坐在地上，嘴角也渗出了血来。樱桃立在他面前，牛仔裤门户大开，刚刚还握在烟囱手心里的小兄弟也探着头，樱桃走来拽起他的衣领，分腿坐在他的大腿上，“你这变态！”他骂着，额角的青筋凸起，烟囱看向他的眼睛，舔舔嘴角的伤口，伸手想把他垂在眼前的刘海扶上去，可是却被樱桃大力甩开了手，而后要吃了他似的拽起他吻住了烟囱的嘴。血腥味与痛感一同在两人嘴里崩开，他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，激烈的交换着亲吻，烟囱把吻痕印在樱桃胸口，樱桃把齿痕留在烟囱肩头。下身赤裸相抵的时候，两人都笑了，刚刚的缠斗让这两个野兽似的男人下身都坚挺发烫，他两像刚刚一样，两只手一起将彼此的性器拢在一块，他盯着樱桃盛满赤裸欲望的眼神，迫不及待的想要继续下去，一只手抓住他结实的屁股，分开臀缝手指便探了进入，干涩的后穴根本承受不住这样冒然的闯入，樱桃皱起眉毛骂了句娘，后却又自己舔湿了手指，缓缓塞进了紧张的入口，他下意识的长开了嘴，胀痛漫长又磨人，他抛开了羞耻心，将自己的后穴搅出黏糊的水声，肌肉逐渐放松后他扶起烟囱的阴茎抵住自己的穴口，“可以了。”说罢干脆把头埋进烟囱的颈窝，摆摆腰，真的将一切交给了眼前的人。

烟囱也回应的痛快，粗长挤过紧致的括约肌稳稳进入了梦寐以求的地方。软肉包裹着他，他此刻恨不得自己能就这么长在他的身体里，他揉着樱桃的腰，樱桃趴在他的肩上点点头，他动了起来，顶着樱桃上下颠簸，随着节奏粗重的喘息，喉咙哑了一样发不出一点声音，推开两人的距离，烟囱直直看向樱桃，可樱桃却闭上了眼，半咬着下唇，得不到交流，他只能更卖力得取悦他，动作变得更大，肢体撞击的声音结实响亮，交合之处体液被打出了细白的泡沫，樱桃梗着脖子阴茎抖动着，上方的小孔微微张开，他快射了。

“Cherry ……”烟囱念着他的名字，快感从大腿根部涌上来，他胸闷得难受，塞着一团棉花似的难受，“我喜欢你。”  
可是说罢那团恼人的棉花还是挤在胸腔喉口。  
烟囱回过神，他突然想起他是在梦里的，那天他只说了前半句，而后半句被凶猛的射精快感打断，直至他闭眼之前都没有对樱桃说过那后半句。

这可真是个糟糕下流的梦。

他挣扎着睁开了眼。眼前可是他梦里的那个人。

“醒了？”他真的一点也不温柔，手掌打在脸上的力度很大，泄愤一样。“老子陪了你三天的床。”他站在床头俯视着烟囱，金色的头发没上发胶软软的趴着，让他整个人看起来都毫无威慑力。

“Cherry, ”他嗓子哑得很，樱桃只能俯下身凑到他耳边，于是他便伸手抱住了他，樱桃生怕压住他的伤口，挣扎着又不敢动作太大，若是烟囱没替他挡那一刀说不定现在拳头都已经落下来了。

“你他妈的要干嘛？”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”他又重复了一遍。

樱桃终于停止了挣扎，老老实实趴在他身上，烟囱明显感觉到他的叹气带着颤抖。

“我他妈差点以为这辈子都听不到了。”

烟囱揉着他的头发，胸口终于是消散了那团烦闷。他欠欠身给樱桃让了些地方，樱桃便乖乖爬上了床。

“疼吗？”樱桃小心翼翼的抚上他层层包裹着的伤口。

烟囱摇摇头，“这不疼，别的地方疼。”

樱桃天真的瞪大充满疑惑的眼睛看向他，“还有哪受伤了吗？”

“下头，再往下。”烟囱不怀好意的指挥着，终于领着樱桃寻着了他那还没从梦里回过神的物件。

“你……变态，这都能硬。”

“想你想的。”

“想你个头。”

烟囱看着怀里鲜红樱桃，高高兴兴的把亲吻落在他的头顶上。

“帮帮我？”

“等你好了大战不了三百回合我就再捅你一刀。”樱桃把手伸进烟囱的裤裆里如是说。


End file.
